Bloody Times
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: As the wheels of fate begin to spin a secret about the upcoming moon cycle is revealed. it was one that happens only every fifty years. now its a race against time for stiles to unlock the secrets of this anchient curse, or are all the wolves of beacon hill doomed to lose thier minds and become blood thirsty monsters putting everyone in becon hills in danger.
1. Yellow Shift

I do not own Teen Wolf But i Do own this plot so enjoy!

Bloody Times

Chapter One - Yellow Shift

Things were finally returning to normal after almost a year. the holes that the lost of many people especially Allison and Aiden, where finally begining to close. Stiles is once again in his room doing research alone in his room again along with updateing his supernatural dictionary. It was around midnight when Stiles started to dose off when a thump startles him from his sleep, he looks over at his window to see it open.

He sees nothing there so he turns to return to his desk when he dose he slames into something hard, the impact causes him to fall back and stumble into his gets up and narrows his eyes while trying to find the light switch, When suddenly he hears a dark chuckle.

"what's wrong don't tell me you scared mr. cornered and blind lamb" says a dark voice, one that can only belong to Derek.

"Derek?" questions Stiles while still stumbleing around in the dark.

"Who elts would get some much enjoyment out of your missiery?" questions Derek as he turn on the light, causing Stiles to go even more temporaraly blinded.

"Gee thanks for that" says stiles sacrasticly as his eyes adjust to the lite.

"My pleasure Stalinski" says Derek while bowing mockingly.

"Very funny Derek, what are you doing here at this time of night anyway?" says stiles returning to his computer.

"What i can't visit just to scare you?" says derek with a cocky smile.

"Trust me, you scare me without even trying it's not something you need to work on" says Stiles while returning to his research.

"Thanks for the complement" says Derek as he sits on Stiles bed.

"so what are you researching Now?" says Stiles, Just as stiles is about to answer when the Moon Shifts To a Luminesant yellow, and as it dose Derek's Eyes change from an eletric Blue to a blood streaked Yellow.

"De-Derek" Stuters stiles as he sees Derek crouch and release a deep preditory Growl.

"De-Derek!" yells Stiles as derek goes to pounce.

To BE Contued -

Well What do you think, Run stiles run ... Later


	2. Shifting hospital

do not own Teen Wolf But i Do own this plot so enjoy!

Bloody Times

Chapter Two - Shifting Fear

Previously on teen wolf -

_"so what are you researching Now?" says Stiles, Just as stiles is about to answer when the Moon Shifts To a Luminesant yellow, and as it dose Derek's Eyes change from an eletric Blue to a blood streaked Yellow._

_"De-Derek" Stuters stiles as he sees Derek crouch and release a deep preditory Growl. _

_"De-Derek!" yells Stiles as derek goes to pounce._

Now-

Stiles ducks out of the way and jumps out the window, the fall causing him to land on his anckle snaping it into. Stiles tumbles to the ground in pain,as he screams. He pulls up his pant leg, it reveals a blood ozzing out of the wound. He pulls off his jacket and wraps it around his leg and stumbles into the forest he hears the growling from behind him. it is nearly dawn when he makes his way to the hospital.

As soon as he enters Melissa Sees him hobbling with a small trail of blood behind him.

"Stiles?" says Melissa as she goes over to him.

"hey, " says Stiles in a pained voice

"Stiles oh my gosh, we need to get you seen emidatly give me one moment and i'll get you a room." says Melissa

Not a moment latter dose she return, with a clip board. She leads him to an empty room, and helps him up on the exam Bed.

"Alright lets take a look" says Melissa as she removes the blood soaked jacket, sock, and shoe. when she dose she gasps when she sees the bone sticking out of the skin along with little splinters of bone.

"is... that... that Bloo..." begins stiles but passes out before he could finish.

Melissa Quickly finishes her examination, then gives stiles morphine and walks out, as soon as she dose she pulls out her phone.

'Hello' says Scott

'Hunny, we have a problem stiles is the hospital about to go in for emergancy surgery' says Melissa

'what...what happened? is he alright whats going on?' says scott starting to panic

'scott hunny, i don't know but i all know is that you and your friends should get over here now' says Melissa

'yeah, alright when is the surgery?' says scott

'in about two hours, i still have to prep him' says Melissa

'alright see what you can find out until we arive' says scott as he hangs up.

Melissa hangs up then goes to get the preperation.

With Scott -

As soon as he hangs up scott calls the others and tells them to meet him at the hospital.

Scott gets on his bike and heads for dereks loft, the drive takes about 15 minutes.

when he gets inside he sees Derek talking with Peter, as soon as he enters they stop talking.

"scott, what are you doing here?" questions Derek as he stands up.

"stiles is in the hospital, about to go into emergancy sergrey, Know anything bout that?" questions scott

"no, why would i?" says Derek

"because you went to see him last night" says scott

"yes i did , but i don't remeber anything after the moon changed" says Derek.

"well lets find out what we can do about that" says scott as he heads for the hospital.

Back with Stiles -

stiles wakes up to see his leg bandaged and an Iv in his arm. He sits up to see the Melissa and the other around his bed, everyone including Derek. as soon as stiles sees him he starts scooting back.

"Easy stiles calm down, its scott remember dude" says scott

"Sc-scott.. the moon when yellow then... then everything went crazy?" says stiles

"okay hunny, now Listen you have to go into emergancy sergery"

"Wha...Why" says stiles

"sergurey Hunny, as in a complete reconstruction of your right anckle" says Melissa

"great just another day in the life of me stiles Stalinski" says stiles

To Be Continued -


	3. Shifting Mind

do not own Teen Wolf But i Do own this plot so enjoy!

Bloody Times

Chapter Three - Shifting mind

Previously on teen wolf -

_Stiles wakes up to see his leg bandaged and an Iv in his arm. He sits up to see the Melissa and the other around his bed, everyone including Derek. as soon as stiles sees him he starts scooting back. _

_"Easy stiles calm down, its scott remember dude" says scott_

_"Sc-scott.. the moon when yellow then... then everything went crazy?" says stiles_

_"okay hunny, now Listen you have to go into emergancy sergery" _

_"Wha...Why" says stiles_

_"sergurey Hunny, as in a complete reconstruction of your right anckle" says Melissa _

_"great just another day in the life of me stiles Stalinski" says stiles._

Now -

It was a little after 10pm when stiles was finally calm enough to go into surgery, Melissa was in the middle of the surgery when she looks out the window to see the moon shift to a luminuas Yellow. She then suddenly sees scott come in eyes a darkend yellow and hear a deep growl rumble deep from his throat.

"s-scott.. It's me calm down sweety...Scott stop your scaring me" says Melissa as she moves back. Scott continues to growl when his nose gets a whiff of stiles freash blood his fangs lengthen and sharpen to a deadly point.

Melissa looks for an item to keep scott at bey, so he dose not attack stiles who is still uncontious. Finally just as she sees a fire estinguisher she sees stiles sturing and look around. he remains calm until he sees scott wolfed out and his anckle still open thats when he screams so load then passes out. that distraction gives Melissa the time she needs so she and snags it, then pulls it and soakes scott in it. Scott leaps through the window and heads for the forest, Melissa looks out the window to hear the howls of more wolves.

"this is gonna be a long night" says Melissa. so as soon as she is done fixing up stiles, she drives him to . She keeps the windows down and listens to the night when suddenly the pack is running behind the car. she punches and and screaches into the pet hospital. the screaching breaks startle deaon so he comes out to see Melissa carring an uncontious stiles with a newly wraped anckle blood still driping from the bandage.

He quickly throws up mountian ash then helps Melissa and Stiles inside, He then shuts the door and finishes the circle of mountian ash.

From outside the barrier he can hear the growls of the wolves all of them drunk on the smell of blood. by the sound of it he guess it's all of them, Scott, Derek, Eithen, Isaac, Peter, and a new wolf one he did not regonize.

It is nearly dawn when the growls go down and the wolves dissapear. Deaton gose into the patcants room to see stiles fast asleep on the table with Melissa sleeping in a chair closest to him. Deaton smiles and grabes to spare blankets covering them both up then shuting off the light and closes the door leaving them to rest in quite.

With Deaton -

Deaton closes the door and goes to the front desk, he then picks up the phone and calls Chris.

'Hello?' says Chris

'Hello, this is deaton and i'm afraid i need you help something is very wrong' says deaton

'what is wrong?' says chris

'well evidently, scott and the others have gone insain'

'expalin'

'Well according to Melissa, she saw scott's eyes shift to a darkend yellow as soon as the moon sfifted to a luminuas yellow, any idea?' says deaton

'no, but the beastiary may have something give me some time and i'll figure out something' says chris

'okay, thanks' says deaton as he hangs up.

With stiles -

Stiles slowly stirs from his sleep, after awhile stiles tries to sit up and look around when he sees a picture of a wolf with yellow eyes when he looks at them. His mind starts realing back to last night when he saw scott...scott, his anckle and leg bloody and the deep growl. as the images replay in his mind he starts to panic.

Melissa wakes to hear stiles having a major panic attack, his face completely blue as if he can't breath, his body shaking with fear and drenched in sweat.

She quickly gets up and rushes over to stiles when suddenly he screams a blood curdeling, ear piercing, soul Crushing scream. the sound makes Melissa's heart drop and tears gather in her eyes. the scream was so load that scott and the others heard it from thier location and head twords the scream.

"Stiles...Stiles sweetheart... It's me calm down Stiles...STILES...STILES" yells Melissa while holding stiles trying to calm him.

with scott - (1 hour earlier)

Scott was eating a snack when the scream reached his ears it made him choke on his food. then when he realized it was stiles he droped everything, and ran out the door. as soon as he hits the road he calls the group and tells them to meet him at the vet.

with scott - Now

Scott arives at the vets around the same time as Derek and the rest the group. Lydia is the first out of car and into the office. as soon as lydia comes in she gives out her banshee scream, Finally silencing Stiles screams.

"L-lydia" stuters Stiles

"oh, stiles are you okay now, what happened?" says Lydia

soon the rest of the team come in and see stiles finally calming down.

"dude Stiles... you scared the hell out of me" says scott

"wh-who are you?" says stiles looking at scott

To Be Continued -

ragging chan - dun dun dun


	4. Shifting Strength

do not own Teen Wolf But i Do own this plot so enjoy!

Bloody Times

Chapter four - Shifting strength

_Previously on teen wolf -_

_"oh, stiles are you okay now, what happened?" says Lydia_

_soon the rest of the team come in and see stiles finally calming down._

_"dude Stiles... you scared the hell out of me" says scott_

_"wh-who are you?" says stiles looking at scott_

Now -

Everyone is the room is silent as they can not believe what they just heard.

"Very funny Stiles... it's me scott your best friend" says scott trying to keep calm.

"wh-what are you talking about? I don't know you at all in fact the only one i know is Lydia, but that's because I've had a crush on her like forever. now that i think about it why are you talking to me?" asks stiles

At this Derek has had enough and grabs stiles by his shirt, causing stiles to yelp.

"ENO-UGH...GAMES...STA-LIN-SKI" growls Derek through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

"l-listen i really don't know you, but your really scaring me" says stiles as he scoots back onto the table while covering himself with the blanket. unfortunately Derek does not release him grip, instead he pulls stiles closer.

"l-let go p-please" stutters stiles as he tries to pull away, while pulling on Derek's tight grip.

"what did you see?" says Derek calming down thou not by much.

"wha?"says stiles completely confused

"think kid, you must have seen or heard something out of the ordinary which caused you to fall into you current state, so think" says Derek getting worried

"n-no i ju-jus..." suddenly Stiles clutches his head in his hand in absolute pain. everyone watches in horror to see the dark vines take over his body once more just as when the Nogitsune was poisoned.

"Stiles, stop thinking it's no good calm down okay" says Melissa

"I was afraid of this, when stiles was taking over by the evil fox his mind, will and psyche was warped and damaged, these are the side-effects of everything stiles went through" says deaton

"he will return to normal right?"says Melissa

"mabey he will, Mabey he won't it depends on his strength" says Deaton

"what are saying?" says Issac

"that he may never remember?" says Ethen

"I've heard of this,it happens sometimes when someone suffers too much stress of to mush guilt" says Lydia

"guilt?" from what says kira

"from all that happened, he now blames himself, and add that to his fear it was to much if it continues he will litaraly break beyond repare" says Deaton

"So what do we do?" says Melissa

"find out about this luminous yellow moon and the change in their behavior" says Deaton

"and Stiles?" says Lydia

"for now the best bet is to keep him away from stress, pain or anything supernatural" says deaton

"wow, that easy it's not like we live in beacon hills oh wait yeah we do!" says peter sarcastically

"keep stiles safe, calm and out of danger, how hard can that be?" Question lydia at this everyone bows their head in defeat and sighs.

"hey at least stiles, doesnt remember killing all those people" says Isaac

suddenly Stiles starts screaming and wiping off imaginary blood.

"oops" says Isaac, they all look at him in anger and scott throws him against the wall

"scott i don't think deaton has supernatural inssurance either"

"right, sorry mom" says scott, then everyone looks back at stiles

"well here goes nothing" says Scott

To Be Continued -

Ragging chan - please dont kill be but ahem... DUN DUN DUN clift hanger (Sorry)


	5. Shifting Will

do not own Teen Wolf But i Do own this plot so enjoy!

Bloody Times

Chapter five - Shifting Will

_Previously on teen wolf -_

_"wow, that easy it's not like we live in beacon hills oh wait yeah we do!" says peter sarcastically_

_"keep stiles safe, calm and out of danger, how hard can that be?" Question Lydia at this everyone bows their head in defeat and sighs._

_"hey at least stiles, doesnt remember killing all those people" says Isaac_

_suddenly Stiles starts screaming and wiping off imaginary blood._

_"oops" says Isaac_

_"well here goes nothing" says Scott_

Now -

Everyone stays still and quite as Lydia slowly approaches stiles. She makes her move slow and quite so not to frighten stiles.

"Stiles, i think you should go home for now, i will drive you home okay?" says Lydia calmly, Stiles slowly nodes and gets down off the table and fallows Lydia to the car. Everyone waves as the car goes by then return to the office.

"what are we going to do?" says Melissa

"for now we must keep a close eye on him, perhaps as time passes his memories will return" says deaton

"right mabey he should stay with scott and me, sence his father is barely home" says melissa

"no he must continue to live his routine life mabey then his memories will show them selves slowly" says deaton

"okay..." says Melissa

With Stiles -

Stiles watches as the trees and houses go by staying completely quite. mean while Lydia is about to break down in tears. the very thought of losing stiles, the funny, carrying, laid pack, sensitive, loyal stiles, to never see him with the gang again in makes her heart snap in two.

The drive was completely quite, but as soon as Lydia drops stiles off and sees him head into the house she releases her tears and begins to sob as she drives away.

with stiles -

Stiles heads up to his room and lays on his bed going over everything that has happened. but for some reason he can't get their sad faces out of his head, it's like he knows them.

"wh-why can't i get them out of my head, especially that one boy..." says stiles aloud remembering the boy.

Flash back -

"Very funny Stiles... it's me scott your best friend" says scott trying to keep calm Scotts eyes on the verge of tears

End flash back -

with Lydia -

As Lydia pulls up to her drive way she sees kira, Isaac and scott waiting for her. she quickly wipes her eyes on her sleeve, turns off the car and gets out.

"how was he?" questions Scott

"he was... quite he said nothing the way home just looked out the window" says Lydia

"nothing else, not a sound a word anything?" questions Isaac

Lydia shakes her head no as tears fall from her eyes once more. Kira runs to her and hugs her a warm hug.

"s-sc-ott i-i ca-nt 'sob,sob' t-ake th-this 'sob'" crys Lydia

"ah, Lydia you must be strong, really strong we will find away to help him but we can't give up on him, we owe it to him" says Kira putting her hand out.

"agreed" says Isaac putting his hand atop hers

"Lets do this...Together" says scott as he adds his hand.

With stiles -

Stiles awakes to a huge thump outside his window to see one of the people from earlier the scary one at that standing in the heavy rain.

"w-wha do you want?" says stiles in a timid voice

"open up, i won't hurt you i swear" says the person

"f-fine" says stiles as he gets up and unlocks the door, then returns to the bed.

"Derek... By the way" says Derek as he enters and removes his jacket

"Wha?"says stiles confused

"My name is Derek, Derek Hale we have known each other for about four years now" says Derek as he sits down on the chair.

"oh...okay De-Derek" says stiles still frightened

"Now listen, i'm sorry i scared you but this whole situation has me really aggravated" says Derek while remaining calm.

"wh-what situation?" questions stiles

(kay at least he's staying calm progress) thinks Derek

"well you see your part of our team, our group. But during the last battle well you..." says Derek

Suddenly Stiles head begins to throb and an intense pain rips through his body causing his to stumble to the flood, he screams waiting for the pain, but Derek is there in the flash and catches him before he hits the ground.

when Derek brings him back up he sees that stiles is passes out with pain written all over his face. He carefully picks stiles up and lays him on the bed, he then disappears into the night.

With Derek -

Derek continues to walk into the night air when he arrives at his loft everyone is there waiting for him.

"Derek, What happened is he alright?"Says Scott

"I went to apologize, I did not want him to be afraid of me at least not like that, when i started talking his body began to shake the lines appeared and then he was falling off his bed in pain luckily i caught him before any damage can be done" Finishes Derek as he sits down.

"so he what tried to remember?" questions Melissa

"mabey a little, but he was at least calm when talking to me" says Derek

"what don't like the fact that he is afraid you'll shove a knife through him?" questions Isaac, at this scott throws Isaac against the wall.

"really boys, these buildings are not werewolf proof seriously cool it" says Melissa

"sorry" says Isaac and Scott in sync.

"great how do you get them to shut up like that ?" says peter walking down the stairs.

"DON'T START PETER YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT MY SON AND STILES INTO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" yells Melissa as she pokes him in the chest. everyone watches as Melissa unloads on peter and makes he retreat backwards.

"you go mom" whispers Scott

Back with stiles -

Stiles wakes up when he looks at the clock it read noon. Stiles rolls over onto his back and looks at the ceiling, thinking back to Derek, why did that name hit him and what did Derek mean by 'lost memories'.

After awhile his tummy begins to rumble so he goes down stairs, when he does he opens the fridge gets his snack then heads for his computer. When he turns on the computer he sees a wolf with yellow eyes suddenly images flash in his mind.

After almost a month later -

Everyone had been keeping thier distance only having the minimal contact trying to keep stiles safe, it was litarly tormenting them. They missed talking to stiles, hanging with him goofing around the whole shibang. Scott missed his partner in crime and best friend, Isaac missed him and his whitty comebacks. and derek missed his so called tough guy act when Derek contiuosly freaked, scared and tormented him.

With stiles -

Stiles was busy going through all of his note about all the flashes, visions, images, and dreams. after almost a month he finally can put names to faces. after hours of debating he sets his mind streight, so he picks up the phone.

"hello... scott it's me Stiles i think i'm ready to talk to you guys ... i think i can stay calm an i think i remember you" says stiles

To Be Continued -

Ragginchan - well hope you enjoyed this chapter if so please review i would really appreciate it later lightning wolf signing off... :)


	6. Shifting Heart and Stiles Return

do not own Teen Wolf But i Do own this plot so enjoy!

Sorry bout the hole lead up to the main plot but stiles lossing his memory plays a big part you'll see and now on with the story...

Bloody Times

Chapter five - Shifting Heart and Stiles Return

_Previously on teen wolf -_

_Stiles was busy going through all of his note about all the flashes, visions, images, and dreams. after almost a month he finally can put names to faces. after hours of debating he sets his mind streight, so he picks up the phone._

_"hello... scott it's me Stiles i think i'm ready to talk to you guys ... i think i can stay calm an i think i remember you" says stiles._

Now -

Scott can not believe the phone call he just received. as soon as stiles hangs up he gets dressed grabs photo albums and heads to stiles home.

With stiles -

Stiles continuously in pacing around in his room in circles, waiting for scott to come. deciding that wasn't helping he sat at his computer and turned it on. as soon as he did it came to the last page he was looking at. I was myths, legends, and folk-lore about moon and the different color shifts.

As he begins to read he sees the Shifted yellow moon also known as ravenous moon. The moon that takes 13 full moon cycles to completely turn all wolves to monstrous blood thirsty murderous beasts with a taste for human flesh and blood.

Suddenly Images flash before stiles eyes

("so what are you researching Now?" says Stiles, Just as stiles is about to answer when the Moon Shifts To a luminescent yellow, and as it does Derek's Eyes change from an electric Blue to a blood streaked Yellow.

"De-Derek" Stuters stiles as he sees Derek crouch and release a deep predatory Growl.

"De-Derek!" yells Stiles as Derek goes to pounce.

He then ducks out of the way and jumps out the window, the fall causing him to land on his ankle snaping it into. Stiles tumbles to the ground in pain,as he screams. He pulls up his pant leg, it reveals a blood oozing out of the wound. He pulls off his jacket and wraps it around his leg and stumbles into the forest he hears the growling from behind him. it is nearly dawn when he makes his way to the hospital.

the images change to when he was in the hospital -

scott wolfed out and his ankle still open, pain ripping through his body, fear gripping his hear as his best friend comes closer fangs bared and eyes a blood thirsty red, the fear goes to his very soul and he screams then very thing goes black) he wakes to hear someone calling him.

"stiles, stiles dude wake up" stiles opens his eyes to see scott.

"Scott, dude your okay!" says stiles as he hugs scott

"s-stiles you remember me?" says scott

"yeah, yes i do truthfully i dont understand how i could forget my best friend and partner in crime" says stiles

"bout freaking time!" says Isaac walking in

"OH STILES!" yells Lydia as she runs and hugs him

Stiles smiles and hugs her, while feeling safe for the first time in weeks.

"So no more freaked out girly stiles?" says Derek climbing from the window

"Girly? i am not girly " says stiles

"welcome back sweetheart" says Melissa

"Thanks everyone i really appreciate it but we have a major problem i think i know whats going on with all of you and why scott and Derek tried to attack, eat and kill me it's called the ravenous moon" says stiles

"WAIT WE WHAT?!" yells Scott and Derek in sync

"yeah, you guys kinda went total Killer on me" says stiles

"WHAT THE BLEEP DEREK, YOU SAID YOU TALKED TO HIM AND WENT HOME THAT WAS ALL" Yells Scott while growling at Derek

"WELL YOU ATTACKED HIM TO, BESIDES I remember nothing" states Derek

"Neither do i" says scott calming down

"what do you mean?" says Ethen walking in with Kira and peter

"I don't have all the facts yet but from what i can tell this moon makes you go nutso, even more than the blood moon, and that the next morning you remember nothing" says stiles

"terrific, just great i attacted my best friend, Just Bleeping Great" says scott as he slams his fist into the wall so hard his knuckles bleed, stiles grabs a cloth and runs to scott and covers the bleeding knuckles.

"scott listen to me none of this is you fault and so far i've been able to collect the data on two moon completely, the first is the blood moon witch according to my research give you wolves the instinct to kill all those close to you, the first target is always the weakest or no defense" says stiles

"so basically it's you, because A your human, B you can't fight, and C the only real weapon you have is your brain man sucks to be you" says Isaac, a moment later he once again thrown into the wall by scott.

"Really boys really oh forget it i give up" says Melissa as she throws up her hand in defeat.

"yeah sorry and just so you know i'm very good at using a bat to fight and defend my self Isaac" says stiles while crossing his arms. at this statement everyone when silent and rolled their eyes.

"yeah okay i Suck, but you can't blame me for trying" says stiles lowering his head.

"Well, we could always teach you how to fight" says Peter

"ENHHHHH?!" says everyone else in sync including stiles

"what no offence but i'm surprised he has lasted as long as he has, the kid could go for some major training" says peter.

"mabey, i mean even i can take him" says Lydia

"Gee thanks guys way to be supportive, and i know this is off topic by how in the hell can you all fit in my tiny room?"says stiles, as he gets up and heads to the livingroom where there is more room only to see Chris and deaton sitting down.

"okay, what is this is my house like the official meeting place or something ?I thought that was Derek's loft" says stiles as he sits down.

"good to see you back to normal" says deaton as he hand stiles a cup of tea.

"hey deaton, I wouldn't says back to normal but i would say back to me for the most part" says Stiles. soon everyone else enters the room and sits down.

"So i just told scott and them, what i remember and found out i still have a lot of folklore, legends and myths to go through before i can say for sure" says stiles

"Hn, its nice to have our researcher and resident brainiac back on the case" says Scott patting stiles on the back

Just then the sheriff walks in -

he walks in to see everyone in his house sitting in the living room with stiles.

"guessing by the amount of people in my house i'd say that my son has returned to normal" says the sheriff.

"pretty much, i do remember them now, but some things are still a little foggy but other than that i'm good" says stiles.

"well that's good say why don't we order chinese or pizza to celebrate i'll ever go to the store and pick up snacks an drinks sound cool?" says John

"alright" says all the kids in sync

"sounds good i'll help you out" says chris as he grabs his keys and fallows John out.

With Chris -

"Listen john i think it's time stiles learns how to fight and defend himself" says chris as he keeps his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, mabey your right but stiles has always been a no-violent, sweet, good-natured kid, i just want him safe i already lost his mother i couldn't bear to lose him too" says John who then quickly mentally smacks himself.

"oh , shit Chris i am so sorry i didnt..." begins John but Chris stops him.

"Listen to me John as a Father to a Father you should help him, support him and his group, and never underestimate the bonds they have, i did i forgot how strong their bonds were and because of it i lost Allison. yes i am sad but i also could not be more proud she died protecting her friends and fighting for what she believed in" says Chris as he pulls into the store parking lot.

The shopping takes less than an hour, so after they head over to the pizza place to pick up their order of 24 large Pizza's all with different toping so to have a variety to chose from.

Back with stiles -

Stiles is in the kitchen organizing the fridge to make more room when he hears someone walk in.

"hey who ever you are can you give me a hand with this?" says stiles as he holds up a huge glass container full of who knows what. just as he's about to drop it a pair a hands grab the container from stiles and sets it on the table.

"thank you" says stiles

"your welcome" says derek as he open the fridge more so stiles can move around easier.

"Oh, Derek hey what's up?" questions stiles

"yeah, i deffenetaly like this you compared to the freaked out little girl routine" says Derek at this he doges a smack to the head

"Y-You who's a little girl?!" yells stiles in annoyance. at this derek cant help but smirk (ah how easy it is to rile stiles up) thinks derek

"Obviously, i'm talking about you" says derek still smiling

"I am not , and i'm not scared ether you...you... your the one who's acting different you damn SOURWOLF!" yells stiles at this derek Narrows his eyes and grabs stiles by the arm.

"I...Hated it... the fact that you were so damn afraid of us afraid of me, your an airhead and you always rattle my chain but even thou your afraid you still stand your ground, You ... You made me wake up, all of us wake up you dont get how much a part of this pack you are, you are always helping us but when the time came for you to need our help we were basically useless " says Derek

"But i'm not a wolf i'm just me simple Human Stiles Stalinski" says stiles

"no he's right, you are pack and like it or not your in for life" says Isaac

"agreed, Beside your part of the team" says Ethen

"i may be new to the team but your defiantly important" says kira while smiling

"told ya dude, if one of us has a problem, we all have a problem so just ask and were here for you" says Scott at this Stiles breaks down in tears. he may have no mom but he defiantly has a family.

A second later the door bell ring -

And in come Chris and John carrying lots of bags, everyone chips in to carry and put everything away and set up the party.

"here's to a normal day the only one we will probably ever have" says John.

The party lasted long into the night everyone was enjoying a movie when stiles begins to nod off.

Dream -

Suddenly he sees a huge monstrous Wolf with eyes of luminous yellow and fer of a darkened yellow, but what stiles notices that the eyes and fer were streaked in blood.

"come little boy come bring them to me then on the final night you we will eat" Says the giant beast as blood drips from it mouth and then it pounce.

end dream ?

Stiles jumps awake screaming when he looks around all the wolves have the same blood streaked yellow and stiles is on the floor as they begin biting him.

"Stiles..." he hears

the wolves begin to rip into his flesh the smell of blood filling his nose and causing him to go in and out of conciousness. just as scott in about to rip out his throat a huge pain hit him) he wakes to see derek with his fist clenched.

"a-am i awake?" says stiles in fear then suddenly a massive headacke hits him.

"oww, what the wait Derek did you hit me?" says stiles

"Hey consider it payback for all the times that you punched me to wake me up" says derek while grinning a cocky grin.

"great thanks, now ontop of a nightmare i have a massive headacke thanks Derek" says stiles sarcasticly

"happy to help" says derek, but shuts up when he sees Scott narrow his eyes at him.

"gahh i.. i can... cant ... breathe..." says stiles as a panic attack hits him hard, Suddenly melissa hugs him and rocks him. soon stiles calms down and can breathe again.

everyone looks with concern, melissa gets up and hands him some hot chocolate.

"Sweety are you okay?" says Melissa

Stiles shakes his head and wipes tears from his eyes

"no No i'm not..."

To Be Contiued -

Raggingchan - well finally stiles is back to normal but now the group has to do with this phyco beast will the team survive will stiles tell them what he saw stayed tuned to find out... PS SHADOW SIS NO KILL ME PLEASE! ME NO WANNA DIE! later,..


	7. The Truth revealed and plan made

do not own Teen Wolf But i Do own this plot so enjoy!

Sorry bout the hole lead up to the main plot but stiles losing his memory plays a big part you'll see and now on with the story...

Bloody Times

Chapter six the truth revealed

_Previously on teen wolf -_

_the wolves begin to rip into his flesh the smell of blood filling his nose and causing him to go in and out of conciousness. just as scott in about to rip out his throat a huge pain hit him) he wakes to see Derek with his fist clenched._

_"a-am i awake?" says stiles in fear _

_everyone looks with concern, melissa gets up and hands him some hot chocolate._

_"Sweety are you okay?" says Melissa_

_Stiles shakes his head and wipes tears from his eyes_

_"no No I'm not..."_

Now -

Everyone in the room was completely shocked, from the very beginning every time stiles was asked if he was okay. the thought that stiles was so terrified that he'd admit it sent a chill ripping thought their body's.

"stiles what happened?" questions Melissa as she walks as stiles shakes his head in fear.

"stiles it's me scott your best friend" says scott calmly as he sees stiles eyes still full of fear.

"s-scott th-the big-big wolf wants you to kill me" says stiles

"what wolf?, is it someone we know?" says Derek

"no-no i dont think so but... but it knows me somehow" says stiles shaking in fear.

"calm down tell us everything" says deaton walking in

"okay so it all started when i got drowsy during the movie and fell asleep then i saw a huge monstrous Wolf with eyes of luminous yellow and fer of a darkened yellow, but what i noticed that the eyes and fer were streaked in blood." says stiles as he begins to shake again

"it's alright you're safe here continue" says Melissa

"right, he then said "come little boy come bring them to me then on the final night you we will eat" as blood drips from it mouth and then it pounce.

I jumps awoke screaming when i look around all the wolves have the same blood streaked yellow and i am on the floor as they begin biting me" at this he shivers in fear so Lydia goes to him and sits beside him.

"calm down we are right here" says Lydia

"right suddenly i hear someone calling my name"Stiles..." i hear almost like a ghostly call

then the wolves begin to rip into my flesh the smell of blood filling my nose and causing me to go in and out of conciousness. just as scott in about to rip out my throat a huge pain hit me... then i was back here" says stiles as he finishes all the memories flood back and he starts hyperventilating.

melissa quickly grabs him lays him on the ground and places a cold cloth over his face. after a few minutes the panic attack subsides, and everyone lets out a breath of relief.

"stiles..?" says scott after getting no response he quietly goes over and pulls the cloth off only to see Stiles fast asleep, in a soft calming sleep.

"i think stiles deserves a restful sleep, after all he has been through" says Melissa putting a blanket on stiles, then heading to the kitchen.

She turns around to see Derek pick up stiles carefull like stiles was a porcelain doll. he looks at her then carrys stiles to his room. after a few moments he returns and sits down on the couch.

"how is he?" questions deaton

"Tired, no absolutely exhausted, body, mind and heart. Damn it deaton we have to find this ass and kill him" says Derek

"yeah, and for the time being until we figure out whats going on, i think stiles should be under the watch of one of us at all times" says Isaac

"yeah, so lets make a schedule of who is taking him home and on what days" says Ethen

"right there are 6 of us so how will that work?" questions Kira

"well I think scott should have Saturdays and Sundays" says melissa

"Okay i guess, i take monday" says Isaac

"Tuesday's fine with me" says Lydia

"Wednesdays good with me " says kira

"i'll take thursday" says Ethen

"that leaves friday for me" says Derek.

Just then John comes in with coffee and hot chocolate

"so it seem's we have reached a decsion thou i dont think stiles will like all the moving around not to mention all the extra attention" says john

Everyone bows thier heads in acknowledge and annoyance.

Out side stiles window -

a person hidden in the shadows looks up at stiles window listening to the boy softly sleeping.

"enjoy your sweet dream now kid, cause when i'm thou their the only sweet things you have left, i'm about to turn you life into a blood soaked nightmare ... he heh heh" chuckles the person evilly.

To Be Continued -


End file.
